Anemone
by eternality
Summary: complete/ word-count : 555/ Bunga itu simbol untuk pengabdian, pengampunan, ketulusan./ about Tsukki/ slightGinTsuku/ Enjoy :)


**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**OOC/typos/random/abal/and so on**

**.**

**Anemone**

**.**

* * *

Langit sore hari itu diwarnai semburat jingga, merah, biru, dan lembayung—saling beradu menciptakan corak-corak warna yang lebih kaya. Matahari yang bersinar hangat dan keemasan hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari tempat bermalamnya nanti. Hari itu, langit terlihat jauh lebih dekat dari yang pernah diingatnya. Seolah-olah tangan kecilnya bisa saja meraih dan menggenggam segumpal awan keabu-abuan yang menggantung rendah di sana.

Senyap.

Angin keras pantai bertiup hingga ke tebing. Suara deburan ombak terdengar di kejauhan, syahdu. Wanita itu berdiri di ujung tebing di sebelah sebuah batu besar penanda makam tanpa nama yang di depannya diletakkan beberapa tangkai _anemone_ ungu. Matanya menatap hamparan laut yang beradu dengan batas langit—hanya terpisahkan satu garis linier panjang tak berujung.

Mata violet itu meredupkan sinarnya, tertunduk memandang hamparan air biru yang kini terlihat gelap beriak di bawahnya. Ia merasa tinggi berdiri di atas tebing menghadang laut yang tak dikenal luasnya, sekaligus merasa kerdil berada di bawah langit yang seolah hendak jatuh membebani pundak rapuhnya. Tersadar, sudah lima tahun berlalu.

Di samping tempat kakinya menjejak, berdiri sebuah batu penanda itu yang merupakan tempat gurunya berbaring. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kali pertama ia memasang batu itu di sana, berikut dengan beberapa tangkai bunga _anemone_ yang ia temukan tak jauh dari tebing batu terjal itu. Dan kini, ia kembali berdiri di sana, dengam beberapa tangkai bunga yang sama.

Suara ombak memecah keheningan yang menyelimutinya. Dan kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Kenapa berdiri di sana saja, Tsukuyo?"

Wanita itu, Tsukuyo, mengeluarkan pipanya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Kelopak matanya menutup, menikmati rasa tembakau yang menjadi candunya. Asap abu-abu segera lenyap tak berbekas bersama angin yang datang ketika ia menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Ia berbalik, senyumnya dengan cepat lenyap dan ekspresi tak acuhnya ganti terpasang di wajahnya yang dihiasi luka gores memanjang.

"Kau sudah selesai mendoakannya?"

Tsukuyo menghisap lagi pipanya, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya perlahan lewat sela-sela bibirnya yang dikatupkan.

"Oi oi, kenapa hanya bunga jelek seperti itu?" Suara datar itu penuh ejekan sekaligus kegelian.

Wanita itu melirik tajam pria yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Angin meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh menjuntai di sisi-sisi wajahnya dan memainkan kimononya.

"Itu bukan bunga jelek, Gintoki!" Kakinya terayun, melangkah menghampiri pria berambut ikal bermata malas yang berdiri menunggunya itu.

Gintoki mendengus meremehkan. Matanya yang beriris merah melirik ke arah bunga-bunga yang dipotong begitu saja dengan kunai, membuatnya terlihat acak dan jelek. _Yang begitu itu bukan jelek namanya? _Mata itu kembali memandang wanita yang tengah melangkah menghampirinya sambil memasukkan pipanya ke balik lengan kimono hitamnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menggaruk rambutnya yang ikal alami—sangat aneh mengingat dirinya seorang Jepang asli. Sebelah tangannya yang lain terulur, melingkari pinggang wanita itu.

"Dilihat dari mana pun, itu _bunga jelek_, Tsukki."

Tsukuyo berdecak, memutar bola mata tak peduli. "Matamu sudah mulai _rusak_, Gin-_chan_."

"Oi oi, kau kira berapa umurku?" Suara itu meninggi, setengah kesal.

"Empat puluh, bukan?" godanya, tergelak.

Gintoki berdecak. "Kau pasti sudah nenek-nekek."

Tsukuyo memukul dada Gintoki. Matanya menyipit, namun memilih tidak membalas candaannya. Kemudian mereka berjalan—masih dengan Tsukuyo dalam lingkaran lengannya—meninggalkan tebing sepi itu. Tsukuyo menoleh sekilas, tersenyum penuh arti.

_Guru, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan pulang kembali setelah jenuh dengan kebahagiaan ini. Nanti-nanti saja tapi. Hmm… Kuharap kau suka bunga itu. Jangan dengarkan Gintoki. Itu bunga yang bagus, kok._

Lima tangkai _anemone_ ungu untuk guru yang begitu ia cintai. Simbol untuk pengabdian, pengampunan, ketulusan.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**


End file.
